Alcalá de Henares
Alcalá de Henares (アルカラ・デ・エナレス, Arukara de Enaresu) is the chief academy of Tres España, representing Konomine Castle. The academy is led by President Felipe Segundo. It serves as a military training ground and educational center for the inhabitants of Tres España. Organization Alcalá de Henares (and Tres España) is led by its Chancellor's Board and Student Council. The Student Council, led by the Student Council President (currently Felipe Segundo), is tasked with the responsibility of overseeing internal and external affairs, while the Chancellor Board, led by the Chancellor (currently Felipe Segundo as well), handles the security and military affairs. Student Council Vice-President and Treasurer is Juana, the Secretary is Diego Velasquez, Vice-Chancellor position is hold by Takakane Hironaka and the Special Agents are Fusae Era, Pedro Valdes and Flores Valdes. As Felipe Segundo lacks the will and feels uncomfortable ordering people around, he simply stays in the background, cleaning up the school facilities and acting like a janitor, while Juana handles things without being specifically asked, being de facto in charge of all high politics in Tres España territories. Admission The lower limit for admission in Alcala de Henares is unknown. Like all the academies in the Harmonic Divine States, Alcalá de Henares lacks the concept of "graduation", unlike Musashi Ariadust Academy. It seems that like in all Tres España territory, in the academy Half-Elfs suffer from discrimination due to the pure-blood principles of Tres España. Curriculum By school tradition, the school is mostly centered on sports-oriented training of students, creating soldiers who are experts in track and field and baseball. Facilities The whole complex is on top of a hill in the Shimonoseki region. There is a nearby town down the mountain. The buildings are reminiscent of the Reconquista period when this territory was on muslim hands, so the arquitecture is a mix of european and islamic styles. Henares' interior design is chosen with the intention of allowing everyone to see the warship construction grounds on top of the city. *'Main School Building': Alcalá de Henares central facility. Architecturally speaking a combination of the Alhambra (a palace and fortress complex located in Granada) and the original Alcalá de Henares university. This building is where most of the Tres España military decisions and high politics are done, so it can be said that this is the political core of the Harmonic Divine State. **'Joint Sitting Room': The staff room where the Alcalá de Henares upper management and high profiles have their own desks to work. Placed at the top of the main school building dome. The reason why the tables are here in front of the living room is because committee members and merchants would conduct their daily business there, then send in the documents to the living room for keeping. *'Reception Hall': As its name suggests, this circular chamber is used by the upper staff members to make receptions or ceremonies, attend guests, issue orders and perform official declarations. *'Hospital Room': A health facility where patients receive treatment with rooms prepared for the care of injured students. There is individual beds, hospital privacy curtains and medical equipment. Trivia *The name of Alcalá de Henares originated from a town in eastern Spain of the same name, which was famous as a university city during the 15th Century. *Alcalá de Henares emblem is a mixture between the Ōuchi clan (a walter caltrop) and the Ōtomo clan (an apricot leaf) mon and the real University of Alcalá crest. Category:Academies